


How To Date An Idiot

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Terushima wants to set up Kuroo with a date.





	How To Date An Idiot

“What if we set Kuroo up with that super tall blocker from Karasuno? Surely that would improve his mood.”

Daishou sighed from where he sat at the desk. Why he was dating this idiot was beyond him sometimes. 

“Yuuji, have you considered not doing that? Kuroo can take care of himself.” 

“But Suguru,” Terushima whined. “It’ll be fun!” 

“Yuuji, shut up.” 

He could hear the grin on his boyfriends face before he spoke again. 

“Come over here and make me.”

Daishou wished he were stronger and more capable of ignoring Terushima. He wasn’t though. He couldn’t say no to the sly grin that had stretched across the blond’s face. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to. 


End file.
